Millia Rage vs Tsubaki Yayoi
Millia Rage vs Tsubaki Yayoi 'is a What-if? Death Battle. Description Guilty Gear vs Blazblue! Two killer women unlucky in love and sealed with two beasts will measure accounts Will the beast angra from millia , ending the izayoi from Tsubaki ? Interlude (cues Invader-Jim johnston) wiz: is two murderous women of character, strong and independent boomstick: They are beautiful but have no luck in love jejejeje wiz: Millia Rage to murder exiled user of the sixth prohibited beast angra boomstick: and Tsubaki Yayoi killer belonging to NOL. He's wiz and I'm Boomstick. wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Millia Rage (cues Guilty Gear X2 Wrhite In pain) Wiz: Born of Russian descent, Millia lost both of her parents at an early age. Boomstick: at some point she was forced into joining the Assassin's Guild, but she did not want to be a killer, so attempt suicide several times Wiz: even so, zato managed to convince millia be a killer , and not only that also convinced that placed sixth prohibited beast angra in her hair Boomstick: Millia and Zato , had a good relationship, but over time became complicated. For two reasons , pride and fear like my ex wife and I Wiz: millia got worse when he feared death Boomstick: but the way of a murderer was destined to die , so not many options ( cues Guilty Gear Existence) Wiz: That all changed when I met the first slayer murderer , he was told that any living being even a human has the decision to die . millia realized that being a murderer would lead eventually to death. Boomstick: the desire for freedom was so great that millia betrayed Zato , fleeing the Guild of Murderers , and to cooperate with the IPTF to give the location of the Guild and Zato . In return, she would be acquitted of all charges of murder and removed from all lists formal and informal rewards. Wiz: zato to bury that swear revenge , killing his imprisonment Boomstick: and millia was sought by the guild since. (cues Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- The Spider Thead (do you know?)) Wiz: millia can manipulate your hair to do almost anything , thanks to angra . Boomstick: Indeed, millia can turn your hair into a sword , a harp ,even a unicorn !, wtf ?! Wiz: also it gives you the ability to fly , that combined with his training killer , make someone very agile and fast. Boomstick: but that's not all you can do millia , she is also an expert with firearms , as was demonstrated in vastedge xt . Wiz: although angra showed no individual action outside what rules Millia . that does not mean you have conscience , that is demonstrated in accent core . Boomstick: way I gradually began to control millia , releasing their full potential. but was murdered by her secret admirer. Wiz: prohibited beasts are sometimes referred to as parasites , which in some cases may even kill its host . and if Eddie did that to zato , nothing makes angra doubt that he can do the same to millia . Boomstick: even so millia is very deadly as it is beautiful . Millia: ''I am the wager. An assassin that was born to sorrow, an assassin destined to die... That was never predetermined! I want to exist in the future I believe in! With no doubts! Tsubaki Yayoi (cues Blazblue Imperial code) Wiz: The NOL is a world government , its objective is to keep the balance in the world to protect Boomstick: if and to maintain balance , there must be a dictatorial government nothing is wrong . Wiz: for that the NOL , has a squad of murderers responsible for ending the rebels and potential traitors. zero squadron Boomstick: and this is where history comes into our Tsubaki Yayoi (cues Condemnation Wings (Tsubaki Yayoi)) Wiz: Tsubaki is the sole heir of the family yayoi . It was not the greatest , but the first to reach adulthood. Boomstick: the family Yayoi dropped drastically , so whenever his father went to the meetings he felt alone. until he met. Jin Kisaragi, and we know the rest of the story . Wiz: because it was the prestigious Yayoi family, tsubaki entered the military academy and no friend of Noel Vermillion and Makoto Nanaya Boomstick: after graduating from the military academy, he joined tsubaki zero squadron Wiz: for calamity trigger events , I call hazama tsubaki for a mission . Boomstick: murder , Jin Kisaragi and Noel Vermillion, for treason . (cues Tsubaki vs Jin Theme Cross Line) Wiz: But tsubaki , not to kill Jin and Noel . then Yuuki Terumi began to manipulate tsubaki , playing with their feelings and memories . Boomstick: damn , manipulative , playing with the minds of people Wiz: Still it was not enough to kill, when murderer jin , the system altered takanata time avoiding they met , and noel, intervened ragna. Boomstick: well, what tsubaki not know is that is being used by yuuki to activate the full potential of her weapon.. Wiz: The Sealed Weapon Izayoi (cues Blazblue Chrono Phantasma OST-Justice Sword) Boomstick: The Sealed Weapon Izayoi, at first glance, it looks like a dagger and a shield with one eye. Wiz: but it is more than that, The Sealed Weapon Izayoi It is a weapon used by the Yayoi family since time immemorial . It was created to kill the observers, who are immortal. Boomstick: What? Is that possible? Wiz: Yes is possible, Tsubaki's fighting style is an interesting interpretation of the standard "sword and shield" style of traditional Western swordplay, where her oddly shaped, floating book acts as a small buckler shield. Boomstick: Tsubaki's short sword is capable of adopting a variety of shapes, sometimes as appearing as a fencing foil, a whip sword, a floating claymore or even a staff. Wiz: Her book, similarly, can change its form. Lights and angelic imagery feature prominently in Tsubaki's fighting style, such as wings and feathers appearing around her for various attacks. Boomstick: Because of how her Drive works, her style is punctuated by moments of gathering light energy before rushing down opponents with long protracted combination attacks. Wiz: That means that the izayoi will use any light to carry out their attacks. That includes its own user . Boomstick: And you may end up blind. (cues Blazblue Black And White) Wiz: But The Sealed Weapon Izayoi, has a dark secret. Boomstick: You can have your carrier, and become Izayoi Wiz: Izayoi is the true form of the Sealed Weapon Izayoi that has taken over Tsubaki Yayoi. Boomstick: Being the true form of the Sealed Weapon Izayoi; Izayoi is an incredibly powerful being who is the sole person able to kill Observers. Wiz: As well as this, her ability Immortal Breaker is capable of killing any immortal being due to the fact that the Sealed Weapon was designed to target Observers. Boomstick: However, one drawback to her 'Immortal Breaker' is that it is incapable of killing beings who possess the Power of Order, like Hakumen and Jin Kisaragi. Wiz: Izayoi As a prototype Murakumo Unit, she is relatively weaker than the Units themselves in combat(based on her battle with Noel Vermillion). Boomstick: but still izayoi is someone to be feared , you can free the mind control of the emperor. Tsubaki: White feathers for innocence… Black feathers for darkest sin! We are the messengers and hammers of God, come to deliver righteous justice! Let sinners be punished! Let justice be done! DEATH BATTLE The fight takes place in Kagutsuchi at night during a storm. In a large garden, Tsubaki was walking and stopped to see a list of rebel wanted by the emperor and called the attention of a woman who has the same amount ragna the bloodedge Tsubaki: Who is it ?, I had never heard of it before or their crimes Millia walks right past Tsubaki, who then runs past she and stops him in his tracks. Tsubaki: Millia Rage !, is wanted for crimes ranging in contrar the emperor, if delivered his sentence may be reduced Millia: Who are you ?, if you're a demented killer of venom sorry I will not go with you Tsubaki: I do not have more option Tsubaki creates the field izayoi Millia: But what happened here? Apparently not leave me, then we will fight. (cues Blazblue Blood Pain II) Tsubaki: so sorry it's over '''FIGHT! Tsubaki moves toward millia , but she manages to block the attack. millia advantage and then starts to perform a combo Tsubaki . Tsubaki: Damn! Millia starts throwing projectiles from his hair to Tsubaki . tsubaki then uses his sword to create a column to lock , millia frustrated at seeing their attacks did not happen . Millia runs faster, tusbaki goes on the offensive, but millia creates a sword under his feet bringing down tsubaki. Tsubaki quickly used his sword to attack and defend from attack by millia , tsubaki then begins to make a combo. But it stops millia easily achieved . Tsubaki and millia taken away. tsubaki sword becomes a bow, spear arrows , millia defends but is hit by one. Millia: shift! Tsubaki 's eyes get opaque due to izayoi. Tsubaki: the izayoi is taking my light Millia then begins to have headaches. And his arms begin to shake. Millia: What happens to me ? Millia and tsubaki rise a little difficult. (cues Guilty Gear Xrd-SIGN- Magnolia Eclair) despite the difficulties , tsubaki and millia keep fighting . Millia wear your hair transforming it into a unicorn that does dominate Tsubaki , but she responds using his shield to absorb shock . Ahead Tsubaki starts using his sword to cause cuts millia , she instinctively does the same. Melee battle this very even but eventually falls tsubaki . Millia: You stop bothering me! millia prepares a final attack turns your hair into a sword , very sharp to kill Tsubaki , but she stopped. (Cues Guilty Gear X2 OST-Still In The Dark) millia bother , tsubaki rises but izayoi the corrupted . Now the suit is black and has a cold look. Tsubaki: my turn tsubaki hits millia immediately begins to perform a ruthless combo to millia . Millia ends on the floor , angry millia but suddenly something happens , he begins to lose control of their attacks. Before she could react, he is struck by tsubaki who sends to another area. Millia: Enough! millia starts to perform very violent attacks to stop tsubaki , one of his attacks manages to give , making you lose your guard. Millia: finish this now , you will see the power of the Iron Maiden . Millia throws her hair covering several arrows Tsubaki , Tsubaki looks around and realizes that he was surrounded . Millia: Did ! Then closes by throwing fist millia arrows Tsubaki , Tsubaki cries out in pain. Millia calms , but his actions and marked . He realizes too late that all their problems had it because angra , trying to possess her. Millia fight to prevent angra the master , but it makes it very difficult, if millia neglected for a moment angra may possess . Then Millia is stabbed . Millia: Damn!, No, No, No Millia starts bleeding from the wound , while Tsubaki rises with difficulty . Millia: How you saved my Iron Maiden ? Flashback Tsubaki shown that use his shield canceling it by turning most of the attacks. Flashback End Millia: Do you even know what you did ?, now now..... (Cues Blazblue Chrono Phantasma OST Howling Moon II) millia is covered by a haze , then your hair begins to unfold to form wings, but best appreciated fails to see that angra controls millia , so does Tsubaki which is wrapped in a fog becoming the izayoi. Angra unleashes its power , difenede Izayoi quickly. Ahead Angra plummets , Izayoi prepares for its sonic saber, Angra is getting closer to Izayoi . Izayoi does the same, Angra is already preparing several daggers of her hair , throw quickly to Izayoi , Izayoi performs its sonic saber. Izayoi achieved contrasrestar angra daggers . The battle is now measured in the air , angra wear your hair to create a sword , izayoi responds with his sword made a great battle for the skies . But Izayoi dominate angra easily achieved , and prepares to make his astral finish . The izayoi field goes away, and the only thing left of millia is his hat. Which Izayoi rapidly destroys it. KO! Izayoi fly, while Eddie and Zato cry over the death of millia . Conclusion (Cues In Justice (Hakumen vs Izayoi Theme)) Boomstick: This battle was more exciting than Ragna vs Sol Badguy Wiz: This battle was very even both Tsubaki and millia had similar training and skills. Although millia has more powerful attacks most tsubaki movements can block it. Boomstick: With this type of battle experience serious key . But in this case experience millia and tsubaki were almost equal . Wiz: But in the end only one had what it takes to win and that was tsubaki . To become izayoi exceeded all features angra . Boomstick: True angra not much to be done, with someone who can kill immortals . Wiz: Millia also lacks defense movements and make the most of their most powerful movements leave it open Boomstick: Millia could not keep up with the izayoi . Wiz: The Winner is Tsubaki Yayoi Next Time (Cues https://youtu.be/nl587I1_3do) Amaterasu (OC): you are not the god who had , you 're not admiring the merciful God ,you're a tyrant !, and will not let you continue causing damage to innocent people because you consider corrupt ,this just now! while in a place of dark space , several lights are appearing , it was infinite glove and Thanos. Amaterasu (OC) vs Thanos Trivia * This battle is to commemorate the return air of ragna vs sol badguy * It is the second Toshiki overlord death battle 'girl only' the first Vampirella vs Morrigan Aensland and * It is the third Toshiki overlord death battle 'company themed' the first is Dragon Pokémon Battle Royale and Satan vs Alvaro (Controversial) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Toshiki overlord death battle Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Guilty Gear vs. BlazBlue' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015